


Pays de L'Amour

by Slenderman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation/Exhibition, One Shot, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderman/pseuds/Slenderman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken America stumbles into France's room demanding that he be taught the ways of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pays de L'Amour

"How do you do it?"

"Excusez-moi?"

"How the hell are you the country of love? – Tell me your secrets!"

Francis stared at the drunken Alfred, who had, just seconds ago, burst through his room without the courtesy of even a knock. The young nation wobbled at the frame of the door, hair a mess and glasses askew. "Why can't I be the nation o'love?" He hit his palm against his chest, earning a chuckle from Francis. He really was Arthur's little brother.

The Frenchman stood up, gently leading the boy by his shoulders to the bed and setting him down. "Now, Alfred-dear, tell me what is bothering you."

The boy whined quietly, flopping down on the bed, before rolling. He stank of beer and it caused Francis' nose to scrunch.

"Everytime I-" He hiccupped lightly. "-I try an' get wif someone, they turn me down. Is it 'cause I'm not-I'm not-" He struggled to find the word to describe it, before finally settling with. "-cause I never had sex? 'Cause-cause I cant get good at it if no-one'll do nuffin' wif me!"

Francis blinked several times, before a slow, rather mischievous smile spread on his lips. "Ah, so you would like me to teach you the ways of love, no?"

Alfred nodded his head earnestly, watching the other man with wide eyes.

This was too good for Francis – here he thought he'd have to settle with some late-night porn, or force Arthur into his bed- (a terrible bed at that, he wished China would have chosen a nicer hotel to stay at while they were at the G8) – but here was a young nation, willing and practically begging to be Francis'. How could he say no?

"Oui, I will teach you – but you must take a shower first." He didn't want his bed smelling like a bar after their little tryst.  
Alfred jumped up with a happy nod, swooning momentarily from the alcohol, before shuffling his way over to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Francis listened to the sound of water running and began to search through his luggage. Finally his fingers brushed over the plastic bottle he had been searching for and he pulled it out with a smile. Lube. Some might find it weird to bring lube to a world conference. But, then again, it was Francis.

He popped the top, smelling it with a smile.  
Rose.  
His favorite.

He set the bottle down on the night stand and took a seat on a chair in front of the bed. The water stopped abruptly and several seconds later the young American poked his head out with a sheepish smile. He seemed to have sobered up some, though still appeared a bit buzzed, evident by the pink tint that graced his cheeks. He glanced over Francis, before stepping out of the bathroom, a fuzzy white towel wrapped around his waist.

Francis took a second to admire the young nation. Sculpted abs, pert nipples, tanned skin – he wouldn't have expected such a delicious sight from someone whose diet consisted solely of hamburgers and milkshakes.

Slowly, Alfred took a seat on the bed, looking over Francis with an embarrassed smile, thumbs twiddling against each other.

"So…" Francis drawled, causing Alfred's breath to hitch momentarily in his throat. "You wish to learn how to be a lover like moi?"

Alfred nodded his head, face turning from pink to red. The drunken idiot that had originally barged into his room was now replaced with an embarrassed boy. How adorable. "…Please?"

Francis struggled to hold back the grin that so desperately wanted to makes its way on his face. Covering his mouth with his fingers, he leaned back in the chair, one leg folding over the other. "Now the first thing you must learn…" He dragged his hand away from his mouth, resting his stubbled chin on his palm. "…Is how to seduce someone."

Alfred, who had been staring at France with wide eyes, as if he were some great mentor, finally piped up. "Like…With words or body language? With what...?"

France casually reached over to the table, grabbing the lube, before tossing it over to the American with a quick flick of his wrist. "With this."

Alfred caught the bottle, staring at with an open mouth, before glancing back over to France. "You want me to-"

"Yes."

"But it's embaras-"

"-Do you want my lesson or not, Alfred?"

He immediately nodded his head, popping the cap and liberally beginning to coat his fingers with it. It's not like he'd never touched himself before…This just happened to be the first time he'd ever done it in front of someone. He tugged at the hem of the towel, allowing it slip off his waist and pool around him on the bed. He finally cast a glance back to the Frenchman, whose lips were quirked into a ghost of a smile.

Flustered, Alfred cleared his throat, before managing to speak. "Can you, uh, help me out?"

"Help you out?" Francis raised a perfectly-plucked eyebrow at the statement. "Help you out how?"

Alfred struggled to say what he wanted, growing increasingly flustered. "…Tell me what to do…?"

"Oh…" He tilted his head to the side, watching the young nation with an amused grin. He would get to tell the boy what to do…This was a lot better than his original plan. "Of course I will, mon petit…" He ran his tongue over his dry lips, glancing over the boy, trying to figure out what he wanted to do first.

"Get on your knees and face me- stay on the bed, though."

Alfred followed his words obediently – something that surprised the Frenchman, having expected at least an insult from the raunchy American. After finding a comfortable position, he glanced up to Francis expectantly, waiting for the next order.

"Now, reach behind you and lubricate yourself – you can put in a finger, but no further than the first joint."

Huffing lightly at how slow it was going, Alfred shot him a pointed glare- earning a small tskfrom Francis- before doing what he was told. His index finger lightly rubbed against his entrance, before pushing in about an inch and stopping. His nose scrunched momentarily, finding this position fairly uncomfortable.

"Alright, add in a second finger, but only to the first knuckle."

Now he began to whine lightly, adding in the second finger, hips wiggling lightly, wanting to push down onto the fingers.  
Just what Francis wanted.  
He watched how Alfred squirmed and whined, wanting to impale himself on those fingers to get some sort of friction.  
It was lewd and he loved it.

"Lower yourself down, Alfred."

His voice had dropped several octaves, now just a low purr, causing the American to shudder and nod. Slowly he began to lower himself down on the fingers, his body eagerly swallowing the digits. He let out a small moan, even if his fingers weren't actually big enough to give him any intense pleasure. The moan wasn't from his fingers though, it was from those half-lidded eyes watching him.

"Start to move, ride them…"

He nodded, slowly beginning to roll his hips downwards, eyes set on Francis.  
He had unfolded his legs, now rubbing his erection through the thin cloth of his pants, studying Alfred as he fucked himself. Another moan escaped the American as he watched Francis' hand dip into his pants, slowly fisting his erection, hem occasionally pulling just down far enough where he could see the tip of the other's cock. "F-Fuck." He breathed, grinding down harder on his fingers, attempting to get more friction out of it.

"Moan my name, Alfred."

The young nation shuddered at the throaty demand and he obliged, the purred name of "Francis" slipping out through his lips as he continued to roll his hips down, eyes never leaving Francis.

He watched as the Frenchman began to undo his top button, before the rest of them quickly followed, his silk shirt pooling behind him on the chair.

"Put in a third finger..."

He nodded, easing in a third finger, panting heavily, his erect cock aching painfully under him. He shifted himself a bit, before sliding down, immediately being met by a wave of pleasure. His body arched and a long moan left him, chest heaving up and down. "F-Fuck, Francis, please…" He watched the French Nation, continue to stroke himself at the sight.

"Please?" A throaty laugh left him. "What do you want, Al?"

"You." The plead was breathless, needing and Francis was happy to help. He unbuttoned his pants finally showing off his painfully hard erection. He trailed the tips of his fingers up the shaft, watching the American, who, in turn, stared at the hard cock, a tongue running over his bottom lip.

"Come here Alfred." He pat his lap, motioning for the teen to sit down on it.  
The young nation slid himself on, straddling the other's hips, his erection grinding against Francis'. The Frenchman reached up, thumb gently caressing the teenager's smooth jaw, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Ride me Alfred."

Abusing his bottom lip with his teeth, Alfred nodded and shifted up. Gently gripping the base of the cock, he guided it towards his hole and slowly began to sink down. He hissed in pain, but continued to sink down, until he rest comfortably in the other's lap, his insides feeling painfully stretched as he was filled. He closed his eyes, shuddering painfully, as Francis soothingly rubbed his lower back.

He pressed his tanned hands to the other's narrow shoulders, before beginning to grind down, receiving a gasp from the Frenchman's lips. Alfred smiled, nuzzling into the crook of Francis' neck and beginning to raise himself up and lower it down, only moving a little bit and going painfully slow.

Pulling back just far enough to watch the frustrated expression on Francis lips, Alfred had to bite back a cheeky grin. This was too fun.

His fun was cut short when a large hand pressed to the back of his neck and he was pulled in close. "Are you playing with me, petit?" Another hand pressed to his waist, pulling him down suddenly, pulling a slightly pained yelp from the young American. "I may be the country of love…But I don't like being teased."

A hot tongue ran up the outer shell of his ear and hot breath ghosted over his neck.

The arm now wrapped around his waist, pulling Alfred off his cock as Francis stood. Gently, the American was pushed to the bed and Francis slid over him, leaning down to nibble on his ear and neck. "So beautiful," He commented, fingers running up his stomach to his chest, then trailing down to gently rub the erect nibbles, eliciting a hiss, then a small moan from Alfred. "-I've been wanting to do this for a while… But never in my wildest dreams-" he breathed over the base of Alfred's neck, before beginning to gently suck on it, making sure a mark would be visible the next day. "-would I have thought you'd go along with it."

Alfred let out pleading moans as Francis spoke in his ear, both from the touches he received from the Frenchman- and the words that he were being told. It made him feel special. It made him feel sexy.

"Francis-" He groaned, bucking his hips up against the other's, feeling a satisfied friction as his erection ground against France's.

Francis grinned, giving the boy's earlobe a gentle bite. "…Say it, Alfred. Say what you want me to do."

"Fuck me…" Alfred groaned quietly, one leg moving up to hitch around the man's narrow waist and pull him closer. He could feel Francis' smile against his cheek and let out a satisfied mewl when two large hands gripped his ass and hoisted his hips up.

The tip of the cock pressed to his hole, grinding against it for a moment, before swiftly pushing back in. Though it didn't hurt nearly as bad as the first penetration, a dull ache still throbbed inside of him from the movement. Francis slowly began to move in the American, thrusting in with slow, but forceful movements.

"Faster- D-Don't hold back-" Alfred groaned, his grip on the sheets under him tightening and a sheen of sweat forming on his tanned skin. "I-I want to feel it all!"

Francis complied, thrusting becoming quicker and a bit harsher. He adjusted his hips, cock rubbing up against Alfred's prostate with every thrust, eliciting cries of pleasure from the teenager under him.

"I'm close! Oh God, I'm so close!" The boy moaned, back arching up high, body bucking back against Francis' hips. Thin fingers wrapped around Alfred's waist, thrusts becoming wild and harsh and slightly painful and "oh god so good!"

His prostate was hit dead on and he saw stars. His body spasmed and something-short of a scream left him, milky white ropes shooting from his cock and pooling on his stomach in a glistening pearly mess.

His body tightened and Francis' grunted, thrusts losing a rhythm and eyes slipping shut.

A pleasurable warmth spread in Alfred and Francis' thrusts began to slow. After several seconds of the leisurely thrusting, Francis pulled out, then collapsed next to Alfred, breathing heavily.

A yawn left Alfred and he rolled over, sleepily staring at Francis.

"I didn't learn anything."

"Mh-hmm."

"You weren't going to teach me anything, were you?"

"Mh-hmm."

"You just wanted to fuck me, huh?"

"Oui."

"Eh."

Alfred snuggled in close and Francis draped his arm over the young nation, both of them easily slipping to sleep in a pleasurable haze.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm a huuuuge sucker for FrancisxAmerica (And EnglandxCanada for that matter as well) and since there seems to be a fairly big lack of this fandom- that doesn't take place in the revolutionary war- I've decided to write a one shot for my guilty little pleasure-couple.
> 
> Also, forgive the lame ending.
> 
> I wanted it to be cute not just - *FUCKFUCKFUCK* NOW GET OUTTA MY ROOM
> 
> ...Dont' hate me.
> 
> -PaperSun


End file.
